The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying media to a blowing lance, particularly a blowing lance used in the production of steel by a top blowing process. This invention comprises a vertically movable lance carrier, a substantially vertical connection surface on a connection device on the lance carrier, and a cooperating connection surface on the top part of the blowing lance. The two cooperating connection surfaces are able to be pressed one against the other during the coupling of the blowing lance to the connection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,791, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,515, and the preliminary published application EP-O 464 427-A3, describe the fastening of a blowing lance on a vertically movable lance carrier having a horizontal media feed connection surface and the coupling of this horizontal media supply connection surface to a corresponding cooperating surface on a coupling head on the top part of the lance.
The important feature of the above-described prior art is that prior to effecting the actual coupling of the lance to the connection device, the lance is first rigidly fastened to the lance carrier. The swivelling and rocking movements of the lance encountered during transport of the lance to the lance carrier are thus largely suppressed. The top part of the lance is completely locked and immovable for the actual coupling. Prior to the present invention, the swivelling and tipping movements of the top part of the lance have had a destructive effect on the connection surfaces of the lance carrier, the coupling head and the coupling mechanism. The damage can be particularly great due to the lance's great length which means that the lance has considerable mass moments of inertia.
A major disadvantage in the above-described prior art relates to the horizontal connection surfaces. In order to insert the top part of the lance under the horizontal connection surface on the lance carrier, a transport bow must be provided between the crane hook for transporting the lance and the top part of the lance. Both the removal of this bow after insertion of the lance and the bow's attachment for the transport of the lance entail complicated manipulations. Furthermore, the lance approach corridor must have a greater width because the bow has to be of such a large minimum width.
In the preliminary published application EP-O 441 767-A2, an apparatus for supplying media to a blowing lance which has a vertical connection surface on the lance carrier is described. In this case, the lance is suspended in a horizontal translating device on the lance carrier. This device moves the lances horizontally in order to bring the cooperating connection surface on the top part of the blowing lance into contact with the vertical connection surface on the lance carrier and to press it into sealing contact. The lance may undergo rocking movements not only during the suspension of the lance on the translating device but also during the horizontal movement and during the coupling and uncoupling operations. Thus, there is a risk that the connection surfaces on the top part of the lance and/or on the connection device on the lance carrier will be damaged by uncontrolled collision.